


Truth or Dare

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Meg play a fun game of truth or dare. Anything goes when it’s them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It was a typical day at the Jones’ residence. Meg and Gavin were both over so the four could have their usual Mario Party day. After losing more than once (three times in a row), Gavin pouted as Michael and Meg both celebrated at their team’s victory.

"Why don’t we just watch a bloody movie or something?" Gavin asked sourly.

Michael laughed and awed at him. “Aw” he mocked, pinching Gavin’s cheek, “sounds like someone’s a sore loser, aren’t ya?”

Lindsay giggled and swatted her husband’s hand off of Gavin’s cheek. “Alright, Michael” she chastised him, “let’s leave Gavvy alone and let him sulk.”

Meg laughed and then stopped as an idea came to her head. “Hey!” she piped up, “why don’t we play a rousing game of truth or dare?” she said gleefully.

Michael and Gavin both scoffed. “What are we? Fucking 12 year olds? Why should be our dare? Seven minutes in hell?” Michael joked. 

"That actually sounds like a great idea, Meg. Let’s do it" Lindsay agreed, already going to search for an empty bottle. Meg clapped cheerfully and pushed the coffee table so there would be room for all of them and then situated herself onto the floor, sitting criss-crossed.

Gavin rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor as well. Michael just gaped as Lindsay came back with a bottle, and sat down next to Meg. The three looked up at him, waiting for him to sit on the floor with them. Michael groaned and sat next to Gavin, looking like Gavin earlier when he lost.

"Don’t be a baby. It’ll be fun" Lindsay reassured him. Gavin nodded. "Yeah, Michael. What could possibly go wrong?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. Meg nodded as well.

Michael sighed. “Fine. Let’s play this fucking thing” he said defeated.

Meg smiled and clapped happily again. “YAY!! Alright, I’ll spin first” she said.

She spun the bottle and the four watched the bottle spin. It spun until it slowed and pointed to Gavin.

"Alright, Gav. Truth or dare?" she asked her boyfriend.

Gavin pondered for a bit, and then said “truth.”

Meg thought of a question before smiling. “Okay. Who was your first kiss? And you can’t say your mom.”

Gavin blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “U-um, well. Fine, it was this girl in my class in the first grade” he finished and took a swig of his beer.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Dan wasn’t your first? Michael wasn’t either?"

Gavin shook his head. “Surprise. Dan is one of the people I have kissed though. Michael, not so much. Sorry” he apologized looking at the older man’s face. Michael just shrugged, a hint of jealousy creeping up, but he brushed it off.

Lindsay spun the bottle next and this time it landed on Meg. “Alright, Turney. Truth or dare?” she asked the red head.

Meg, without even thinking about it, shouted “dare.”

Lindsay smirked. “I dare you to…lick the coffee table.”

Meg shrugged and went over and did what she had asked, licking the entire table. “Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” Michael asked with frown.

Meg walked back over and sat back down. Before she could defend her friend, another idea sprung in her head. She leaned over and whispered something into Lindsay’s ear. Michael and Gavin both watched as Lindsay’s mouth opened wide before closing and biting her lip, a blush creeping onto her face. She looked between Gavin and Michael before nodding to whatever Meg said to her. The boys nervously chugged the rest of their beers.

"Michael," Lindsay said seductively already getting turned on, "I triple-dog dare you to fuck Gavin, bareback."

The men both spat out their drink and coughed. Composing himself, Michael looked at his wife, whome he loved dearly, with a shocked face. Before they could say anything, Meg piped up “it’s a triple-dog dare, so you have to do it.”

Gavin and Michael looked at each other, a silent agreement going on between them. Gavin nodded and stood up.

"Alright" he mumbled as he began to unbuckle his belt, "let’s just get this over with." He unbuttoned his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers down his legs, naked from the waist down. He then got on his hands and knees on the floor, facing the girls and waited for Michael.

Breaking out of his trance, Michael got on his knees and unbuckled his own pants. He pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to release his already growing erection. Meg gasped as she saw his dick for the first time and boy was it huge! Lindsay giggled at Meg’s amazed expression. “Big, isn’t he?” she teased.

"Lube?" Gavin asked glancing behind him at the man kneeling behind him, his eyes widened as he glanced down at Michael’s impressive length. Luckily for him, Lindsay had already had the bottle while the two were undressing and handed the bottle to Michael before taking her place next to Meg again. She could feel herself start to get wet. Meg went and sat behind Lindsay, wrapping her arms around her waist placing her chin on Lindsay’s shoulder.

Uncaping the bottle, he squeezed a small amount on to his fingers. he pressed one into the lad and worked it inside his hole. Gavin bit his lip and whimpered as the digit moved around inside him. He hung his head and sighed as one became two fingers, Michael scissoring him to stretch him. He moaned as the fingers thrusted in and out of him, gasping loudly as he felt them brush his prostate. The older man added a third finger and smirked as Gavin began to whine and move back onto the digits.

While they were doing that, Lindsay felt Meg’s hand start to wonder down to her own jeans, quickly unfastening them. She gasped as she felt the other work it’s way under her shirt and up to her braless breasts. “No bra, I see?” Meg teased into her ear.

Sensing that he was ready, Michael squeezed a good amount of lube into his hand and stroked his dick, groaning softly before he leaned over Gavin’s back. “Last chance to back out” he whispered to him. Gavin picked up his head and shook it. “No, not bitching out now. I’m ready” he stated.

Michael straightened up and pressed the head of his dick to his hole and began to push inside him. Gavin cried out as the large girth stretched him wide and Michael swore at the tight, warmness. He bottomed out when he had all of him inside the Brit and they both sighed.

Lindsay gasped again as she felt Meg’s hand rub the front of her soaked underwear before moving it aside and stroked her wet folds. She moaned and sucked in a breath as the hand under shirt began to grope her breast. “You like it, don’t you?” Meg murmured into her ear and began kissing the side of her neck. “This is turning you on isn’t it, Linds?” The girl nodded before she began to maneuver her pants and panties down and kicking them off, spreading and pulling her legs up, letting the boys get a full view as to what the other red headed girl was doing. Meg giggled at her eagerness and continued, her finger now circling the girl’s clit.

MIchael began to thrust into Gavin, pushing in and out of him slowly. He threw his head back in pleasure and moaned softly. He then gripped the lad’s hips and thrusted hard. Gavin cried out again and Michael didn’t hesitate. He immediately started pounding into him, the force of his thrusts causing him to fall onto the side of his face, his hands gripping the carpet to anchor him against Michael’s relentless thrusts.

"Michael, ngh, not so, ha, hard" Gavin panted out as he tried to get Michael to slow down, but he wanted him to keep going. All he could do was hang on for dear life and moan helplessly.

"Take it, Gav" Michael grunted out as he held Gavin’s back down, gripping the back of his shirt while the other hand’s nail’s bit into his hip, "fucking take it. Ugh, you said you weren’t going to bitch out, now is too late to back out. Goddamnit, you’re so fucking tight!"

From the girls’s viewpoint, they could see how hard Michael was fucking Gavin, his thrusts causing ripples against Gavin’s ass, could hear the rhythmic sound of Michael’s hips smacking against the Brit’s cheeks. It was an erotic sight for the both of them.

Meg could tell Lindsay was enjoying her ministrations by the sound of Lindsay’s mewls and moans. She inserted her fingers into her wet pussy and crooked them, smiling as she heard Lindsay gasp and cry out her name loudly. She knew she was close, her pussy muscles contracting around her fingers.

Gavin picked up his head and smiled at the view in front of him. “You ladies enjoying the show?” he teased and squeaked as Michael went deeper inside of him, the head drilling against his prostate.

Lindsay opened her eyes and smiled breathlessly. “We got the best seats in the house” she joked and gasped, her breath picking up. “Oh God, Meg. Fuck right there, right there, fuck, I’m cumming!” she gritted out and yelled as she came, her pussy pulsing around her fingers. Lindsay sighed and rested against Meg, panting loudly. Meg chuckled and pulled her fingers out, and sucked thm clean moaning at the sweet taste. She leaned back, pulling Lindsay against her and watched the rest of the show.

Michael reached around and stroked Gavin’s hard aching cock, matching his pace with his thrusts. “Come on, Gavvy. Fucking cum come for me” he ordered, thumbing the leaking tip. At his order Gavin yelled and spilled over his hand.

The older man kept up his punishing thrusts until he felt his own release coming. “Oh fuck yes, Gav. Gavin yeah, gonna cum!” he gritted out and grunted loudly as he came inside him, his hips stuttered and he growled, slamming in hard at the final spurt, producing a loud smack against his ass. “Shit, Gavin” he panted.

The two panted breathlessly, each trying to come down from their intense orgasms. Gavin hissed as he felt Michael pull out of him, a trail of cum leaking out of him. He could feel his hole clench from the rough pounding he received.

"Sorry, Meg. I think I broke your boyfriend" he laughed, staring down at Gavin’s still kneeling position. He pushed the lad down to lay him down onto his stomach and chuckle as he heard Gavin groan. He stood up on shaky legs as he went to go get a wet paper towel.

Lindsay crawled over to Gavin and lifted his head up. After inspecting him, she let out an airy laugh. “He’s fine. His asshole is sore right now, but he’ll be fine” she reassured the other girl, gently brushing his sweaty bangs away. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “He’s just blissed out, that’s all.” Meg crawled over to him as well, kissing his lips softly.

Michael came back and cleaned the poor Brit’s hole. Gavin hissed as he felt the cool wet paper towel against his sore asshole. “Sorry, went a little too rough on ya, wasn’t I, boi?” Michael cooed as padded the area clean of his semen until there was nothing left except a raw butthole. “Damn I did a number on you” he said not feeling sorry at all, rubbing his clothed back.

Gavin relaxed into the soft touches of his two friends and his girlfriend. He sighed contently as he laid there on the floor, thinking that that was the best game of truth or dare ever in his life.


End file.
